Every Rose has its Thorns
by hypa angel
Summary: A mutant experimented on by the Government escapes with revenge on her mind, but when the Xmen and the Acolytes find her who will come out the winner? Will she allow her revenge to rule her or will she finally be able to find peace? Rated for violence


Ok, so this really wouldn't leave me alone until I had it written down and posted so here it is- an attempt at an Xmen fic. This will be placed in the Xmen Evolution era and whilst I know that other characters aren't always received very well, I hope that you will still read and leave a review. If it goes down well I'll keep on with it.

Prologue

It was cold outside. Cold and wet but inside the large drab grey building it was rather warm and one of the lab technicians loosened off his collar as he sat at his desk. Why they had to have the heating on like this was beyond him but apparently the place had to be kept at certain temperature at all times- something to do with a project that was being worked on in one of the more 'exclusive' parts of the scientific base.

He looked up as people began to run past him, their faces showing panic and some even showed a slight amount of fear. He stood up quickly, along with the other people who had been working alongside him.

"Whats going on?" Came a voice to his right, and looking at her saw his partner of three years looking as confused as he probably did.

"No idea, but they are all heading to the restricted section," He pointed at them and then his arm fell down to his side limply as he looked at the people now approaching them. "Guns?" What the hell was going on here? He and his fellow group all turned to watch these soldiers follow the scientists who had gone ahead. "Something is very wrong here...." And is if to prove his point blaring sirens began to go off and the red lights started to flash as the electricity cut off. Screams and shouts went up and he reached out for his partner's hand. Something told him they would need to stay together if they wanted to get out of this alive.

"What the hell is down there?"

--------------------------------

The basement level of the labs was not a particulary pleasant place to be, nor was it a very cosy place to be working in and General Sliven did not enjoy being here one little bit- and he wouldn't have been if he had not received a call saying that something had gone horribly wrong with the project. A flash of red lit his face up as he stared at the long container in front of him, briefly showing his steely eyes and the straight line of his mouth.

Surrounding him were several soldiers, all with their weapons ready to fire at his command, but hopefully, it would not need to come to that. Afterall, this was an incredibly expensive project, one he did not wish to destroy any time soon- not to mention he would more than likely loose his job if he did so.

"Report!" He barked at the nearest white coated person, who jumped and looked at him with wide eyes, hands gripping the metallic clipboard tightly.

"We don't know what has gone wrong sir! It just......started to wake up!"

He looked back at the container, this time taking in its contents.

She was beautiful really, and with no clothes on to cover her modesty, it was no surprise that every now and then one of the men from his team would look directly at her although they would never actually admit to doing so to their General. He would enver admit it either. This project was a mutant freak and no amount of beauty would make him change his mind. She had been found not even two years ago and she had been here ever since. They were unsure as to what her power actually was as they had had no chance to test her, but he knew that whatever it was it must have been quite powerful to have helped her evade their attacks for the months before her capture.

He looked at her again, this time taking everything about her fully. She had once had beautiful dirty blonde hair, but over time it had slowly darkened to a strange forest green colour, and due to the fact she had been locked away in the green water coloured container, it had slowly grown to her waist- or it would have looked like that if it was not floating lazily around the top of her head, making her look somewhat like a strange mermaid. He did not know the colour of her eyes and had no particular desire to find out either- just looking at her gave him the creeps. There was something about this woman that sent shivers down his spine.

A slight movement from the eyes of the subject sent a couple of bubbles floating to the top of the containment unit and several of the men jumped.

"Someone give me the details on this thing?" He barked and noticed with some satisfaction that they did as he ordered without hesitating.

The same young doctor from before stepped up to him, this time looking at his clipboard.

"Subject name: Dr Robyn Lewis. Age: Twenty Two. Current stats are height at 5' 6 inches, powers are unknown at the present time as we have had no chance to test her out in the field against the battle drones. Her most recognisable features are her green hair and the leaf shaped birth mark on her right wrist. Beforebeing brought here she was working with medicine and the properties of plants in the making of medicine." He looked up again, "I'm afraid thats all we know at the present sir."

"Hm," His thoughts were broken by a cry coming from one of the female scientists closest to the container and he jerked his head around to look at it.

"Her...eyes...!" The woman scrambled backwards and hit the barrier behind her before she slumped to the ground staring up at the subject with some fear.

General Sliven looked at the woman with some contempt before he looked at the woman in the container, his own eyes widening at what he was looking at.

Her eyes had started to open revealing such dark green eyes they looked almost black. But it wasn't just the colour that had made them gasp in shock, no, it was the pure unadulterated look of hatred that radiated from them. The woman moved her head slowly so that she could look at her hands, before moving them to feel the mask that was over her mouth, helping her breathe so that she did not drown, before moving to the glass that stopped her from leaving. Her hands lightly pressed against the barrier and she slowly pushed herself forward so that her face was almost touching it before pushing back and ripping the mask off, causing a sweep of bubbles to surround her before someone thought to turn the oxygen off.

_'Where am I?' _ Her head turned once again, _'What am I doing here?' _Questions ran through her head before suddenly she stopped moving just for a moment. Her eyes went wide as she remembered who she was and why she was here.

These humans had brought her here! They had destroyed everything she had once loved!

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she scrashed her hands against the wall of her cage, this time causing the humans before her to raise their weapons, ready to fire once again. She bit her teeth and concentrated. She had to get out before she finally ran out of air!

The ground below them rumbled and the General lunged forward to grab a hold of the railing. Before he had time to speak however, great roots began to shoot through the cemented ground, before smashing the glass prison that held the furious mutant. She looked up and straight at him as she slowly got to her feet once again, liquid dripping from her breasts, face and hair before she looked around her. She slowly raised her hands and pointed them before her.

"Fire!" But it was too late. By the time the first shots ran out, the great roots had sprung forwards, barrelling into the people before her. She gave only the smallest of winces at the loud screams, unused to sound after so long, but otherwise remained composed as she slowly began to walk up the steps, her bare feet stepping in the blood as she did so. But she paid no mind. She wanted out and nothing was going to stop her.

--------------------------

Green hair floated behind her on the breeze as she watched her roots rip through the grey building, causing it to slowly crumble and crash to the groud. A light smile played over her lips as she looked down to her feet. There was a young man she had spared after he had screamed out that he could help her- and who was she to refuse? She had been out of the world for some time, she would need some help settling back down and if she remembered correctly then she would need money. She looked back down at herself. She would need clothing as well.

The technician watched as his life became no more than ground dust and stones before he looked back at the naked woman just behind him. She had spared him, but his partner had not been so lucky. He would never be able to rid himself the image of how she died....never.....

He slowly stood up and took off his coat and held it out to the now slightly shivering woman who took it from him slowly with blood drenched fingers. He watched as she slowly tugged it on and covered up her nakedness and the blood (although her feet were still bare).

"Now what?" He asked more of himself than her.

"Now we find out why this was done to me," She answered, her eyes staring it him as if to defy her.

"What do I call you?" Then as an afterthought added, "My name is Daniel," He would have held out his hand had he not been so afraid of what she mat do to him.

She thought for a moment.

"Thorn." She murmered as she turned around and started to walk away, not waiting for him to follow her.

"My name is Thorn."

_End Chapter_

Ok, so there it is! Please let me know what you think of Thorn and any other constructive critism is always appreciated!


End file.
